Complete me
by 0HollowNinja0
Summary: ChouShika Shikamaru realises he's so deeply in love with his friend Chouji. Explicit Yaoi soon......There ish an OC that is a evil talking crow he's actualy needed in da story but only like once or twice.
1. A day in the forest

_**Shika and Chouji trained hard in the hot summer sun deep in the forest. The two ninja's laughed and jumped around like a childish game of Hide and go seek. Shikamaru laughed as the other ninja grabbed him and threw him on the soft grass and fumbled around. **_

"_**C-Chouji ahahh!" Shika laughed and rolled around almost crying as his best friend laughed and tickled him. "Chouji p-please ahahah! S-stop mercy MERCY!" The bigger ninja sat up and tickled the younger teen gently on his ribs causing him to giggles quietly. The sun was shimmering down on them in to forest. **_

_**The boys smiled at each other and sighed…….."Damn it's way to hot…" Shika said with a smile on his pale face. "Chouji should we go the creak and cool down?" Shikamaru said with a faint smile on his smiling face. The older ninja sighed and nodded.**_

"_**Sounds good to me." The two ninja made there way to the creak. Shika slowly removed his Shirt pants sandals and slowly removed his boxers. The ninja couldn't help but gaze over at the taller ninja's large build. Most people didn't think 'fat' was exactly a turn on but somehow Chouji's body made Shikamaru tingle and heat up every time he gazed over his flesh longingly. Shika's trance was broken when Chouji threw a rock at him and laughed. **_

"_**C'mon Shika let's go swimming already god!" The ninja smiled and did a cannon ball. Shikamaru made his way to the water and dipped in, it was just the thing for his aching muscles. He swam around and leaned up against a rock he closed his brown eyes and sighed happily. Chouji slowly swam under the water towards His lazy friend and grasped his ankle. **_

"_**AHH!" Shikamaru screamed as he was drug under the water. He looked around in a panic only to be drug on to land by his friend who was laughing like crazy. "Y-you scream like a girl!" Chouji laughed and rolled on the grass as Shika glared at him and sighed. **_

"_**You are such an ass Chouji!" The Nara laughed and sighed loudly. His body was warm wet and naked, he gazed over Chouji….You changed a lot Chouji…Your no longer a 14 year old boy but a very sexy 16 year old….I wish I could tell you how much I care for you but….I can't have you hate me. I will keep these feeling to myself Chouji.......But I will always love you.**_** Shikamaru's inner monologue was interrupted when a pinecone hit him.**

"**Hey ow what the?!" Chouji gazed up at Shika. He was sitting up with his arms draped over his knees. He had a stoic look on his pudgy face. "What's up?" Shika sat down next to his friend on the wet grass. Chouji sighed and smirked. **

"**Well Shika remember when we were kids we came here and we were way to shy to take our boxers off so we would swim in them?" He smiled somberly and looked at the ground. The Nara boy blushed as he looked down at the ground in shame. Not shame from his past but for the present. **_**How could I feel like this about my own best friend…?**_

"**Hehh yeah I remember that." Shika forced a laugh from his throat. "now look at us sitting here naked yammering about the past like old fools." Chouji smiled at his friend and laid down on the grass legs open wide as if he felt no shame. Shikamaru sighed and laid down next to him, his pale face redder with every second. Tears welled in his eyes something was coming over him such an odd feeling….."I-I have to go" The ninja quickly gathered his things and bolted from the creak leaving his friend there.**

**Shikamaru Finally away from his friend sat down and cried for as long as he could, he let the tears flea his soul all the sadness flowing from him. The sun setting in the sky….Shika sighed and looked at the sky…He opened his lips slightly no one was around what was there to fear?**

"**I lived my life in shadows **

**Never the sun on my face**

**It didn't seem so sad though**

**I figured it was my place**

**Now I'm bathed in light**

**Something just isn't right!"**

**He sighed and took another breath…**_**God this is so fricken gay…**_

"**I'm under your spell**

**How else could it be**

**Anyone would notice me?**

**It's magic I can tell**

**How you set me free**

**Brought me out so easily."**

_**I hate myself so much**_

"**I saw a world enchanted**

**Spirits and charms in the air**

**I always took for granted**

**I was the only one there**

**But you're powers shown**

**Brighter than any of I've know."**

_**Maybe I should off myself?**_

"**I'm under you're spell**

**Nothing I can do**

**You just took my soul with you**

**You worked your charms so well**

**Finally I knew**

**Everything I dreamed was true**

**You make me Believe!"**

_**God….**_

"**Moon to the tide**

**I want to feel you inside**

**I surge like the sea**

**Wanting you so badly**

**Wish to be lost in ecstasy**

**With you inside of me…."**

**Shika leaned his head against the tree and sighed……He felt so….Pathetic…Panting over his best friend like a dog in heat…Pathetic….Was this love?………**_**Has to be he's the man for me….**_


	2. Tragic strike

Chouji looked around, the moon was in the sky the ground was wet from the light rain. A pale woman grabbed Chouji and pulled him around her face was covered with fear her pale eyes in tears. "Please Chouji were is Shikamaru!?" The ninja looked down at the woman puzzled, who was she? The shadows covering her face he new her…But how?

"N-no we separated in the forest last night, why?" He whispered quietly as he gazed over the woman's pale body and long black hair. She seemed to begin crying again harder than before. She collapsed on the bigger ninja and wept in his arms, this startled the teen. He new her he could tell but who!?

_Wait…Mrs. Nara!_

"Wait? Mrs. Nara what's wrong?" Chouji asked quietly looking at her.

"My baby! Shika never came home last night! My baby always comes home after training to eat and sleep! Ohh!" She sobbed loudly and left tears on Chouji's armor. He sighed and pulled her away gently and look her in the eyes.

"Mrs. Nara I'll go in the forest and find him…I'll bring him back I promise." His voice was soothingly calm and truthful not a syllable no doubt sprang from his red lips. The look in Shikamaru's mother's eyes looked as if an angel had come to her, her grimacing face sprang with hope.

"OH thank you Chouji-Chan!"

~~~~~~~~Forest~~~~~~~~

Chouji gazed around the dark forest…_Where could you be Shika? What was wrong yesterday? Why did you run from me in tears? _So many questions were left unanswered, the ninja looked around the dark woody forest making his ways through the thick underbrush. Twigs snapped and branches broke as the big boned ninja made his way deep in to the forest. The rain was getting harder and pounding against the ground harshly it was much to late for the shadow ninja to be out in this weather, it was freezing.

Chouji froze in his tracks, he could feel his friends chakra, it was week…Much to week for Chouji's likening, the teenager quickly followed his feeling and it lead him to a very frightening sight. Blood pooled around a pale body. Shikamaru's body, his hair was undone, no shirt torn pants. The bigger ninja quickly ran to his friend and held his cold form. "S-Shikamaru? Oh my god…" He went pale.

The body was cold scratches and black lines, long thick black lines all over him, as if it was a shadow but…..The flesh it covered was decaying, quickly much to quickly. Chouji tried not to cry, he felt for a pulse and let out a loud cry of relief. The ninja took Shikamaru in to his arms and quickly made his way through the rain, the thunder, the dark forest as fast as he could. He wouldn't let him die, not today, not ever!

The wet ninja bust through the hospital doors and ran to a table, he quickly put his friend down and drug a doctor over to him. "Oh my what happened!?" The man said as he gently ran a gloved hand over the pale ninja and called over some nurses and a gurney. "I don't know….I found him in the forest…L-like this.." Tears welled over his eyes and rolled down his face, he cared so deeply for his friend. What happened to him? The man was lead to a chair by a big boobed nurse in an overly short uniform with long blond hair. She bent over him and flirted away. He hated this woman she was an idiot, couldn't she see he was hurting?

After a couple of hours the doctor came out with a tired look, "Well Chouji would you like the good or bad news?" The man asked scratching the back of his head and sighing loudly. Chouji looked up and sighed loudly.

"Um well, bad news?" His eyes didn't meet the doctors. The older man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, Shikamaru Nara seams to be injured gravely, the marks are unknown to our medical records and it will take sometime and slot of medication to fix it." The doctor sat down next to Chouji. "You see, the marks have actually caused the marked flesh to decay or rot away from him like a corps. The medication is applied by rubbing this cream on the marks and rebandage them he will need a lot of sleep." The doctor gazed at Chouji.

"God what's the good news?" Chouji looked up from his hands and at the older man.

"He's going to survive and hopefully make a full recovery." The doctor said with a bright smile. Chouji sighed loudly and smiled.

"May I see him?" He whispered to the doctor he nodded and let the ninja go to the room and see his friend. Chouji sat down in a chair next to Shika, he looked horrid. The bandages were covered in blood from the wounds, his eyes were closed shut and his breathing was heavy.

Tears feel from Chouji's dark brown eyes.

_Ohh Shika….What happened to you?_


	3. Ningenku the Crow

**The bright shimmering sunlight streamed in from the half open dark brown hospital curtains. Shikamaru snored lightly, the heart monitor beeped steadily, his bandage wrapped chest was still splattered with red from his wounds. **

**Chouji wept quietly and prayed as hard as he could, he hoped maybe if there was a god he would save Shikamaru from this horrific pain he was forced to suffer through. **

_**Please…..God I know that I have never prayed to you…Never came to you looking fro help but now I truly need you. Not for my personal gain, but for a life. Please save Shikamaru, h-he's my best friend, the only friend who every truly cared for me. God please I'm begging you! Save Shikamaru Please!! **_

**Chouji's pleading was interrupted by a sudden drop in the heat monitor. Suddenly everything was a blur, doctors running nurses screaming monitor's screeching and alarms ringing. Shikamaru was being wheeled off by doctors as blood splattered and burst from his chest and face, his body convulsed violently. His face wound in pain as the doctors jabbed his arms with needles and stuffed miscellaneous tubes in down his neck and unwound the bandages from his pale body.**

**Chouji stood up quickly and tried to get at his friend but a doctor held him back. "Sorry sir but non-family members are not aloud in the OR, we are sorry sir, if he gets through surgery we will contact you as soon as we can." The man shoved Chouji through the Or doors and into a hallway. The big boned teen stood there in the hall in a trance of disbelief. The Doctors voice rung in his head. **

_**If….If he survives…?**_

**The shimmering summer sun poured through the bedroom window, Chouji locked himself in his room where he had stayed for 3 days total. The doctor called three days ago and told him horrid news. It wouldn't stop replaying in his head he couldn't stand it anymore…..The voice so cold and unemotional. **

"_**I've got bad news, It seems that he's acquired these peculiar markings from a summoning scroll. This scroll was banished by the ANBU we don't know how he got his hands on it."**_

"_**W-well what's it called?"**_

"_**The Summoning scroll of Ningenku." **_

**Chouji had dropped the phone after hearing that name, Ningenku, the name of a fierce demon, a horseman of pestilence pure evil. "Why would he even try to summon him?" Chouji didn't get it, he didn't want to understand why he would do something so irrational like that. Chouji new that his friend was hurt but…..Summoning a demon? That man was no good. The ninja had to do something, he had to know what that bastard had done to Shikamaru, there was only one way to do that….He would have to summon Ningenku himself.**

**The sun was setting in the sky…Moon beginning to rise, the time was nearing…..Chouji had gotten his hands on the scroll by knocking out a few guards. The ninja hoped from tree to tree, he needed to find a secluded place far from his village. The brown haired man gazed all around before he finally found the perfect spot to summon him. It was a dark thick path of forest, the trees covered everything including the sky there were thick thorns all around the ground and spiraling up the trees. **

**He threw the large red and silver scroll and the wet muddy grass, he let it slide open, the writing was old, wearing away like dust….Red marking's covered it. Stains from innocent people's blood, or maybe they weren't innocent, maybe people who summoned him for there own gain and instead of killed horribly, tortured for countless hours in horrid ways. Ningenku was a honorable man, as long as you called to him with a good reason. **

**Chouji cut his hand and let the dark red blood fall onto the thick bamboo paper and black ink. The blood spiraled around in circles, then it stretched out into red words. "Shall you beg for selfishness. Or Stand for you're needs? Are you asking for the truth? Or for lies?" Chouji read these words carefully, he new if he made a mistake it might be the last one he ever made.**

**A black spiral of smoke puffed up into the air, it blasted all around the forest and burst through the trees. The ninja watched as black liquid poured into the form of a crow. "Childe.......Why do thou beseech thee?" Chouji looked oddly at the ninja and growled.**

"**W-why…Why did you hurt Shikamaru!?" His voice was loud and demanding, the crow gazed at him and spread his long silky black wings.**

"**He pleaded for thy to stifle his burning pain." The crow cawed loudly and flapped his wings in the cold night air.**

"**W-what pain?" **

"**The pain and suffering caused by love, by need." The crow became angered and cawed loudly.**

"**W-why did you harm him?" The ninja said with tears in his eyes. Chouji was so lost he really didn't understand what was going on…Why did Shikamaru come to this evil being for help, why would he need help stifling burning pain caused by love? **

"**He wanted me to stop his pain…And so I did….With my black death I caused his pain to end as will he soon enough. If his love does not come to love him before midnight tomorrow night he surely will perish." And at that the demon flew in to the midnight sky.**

_**This sounds like a fairy tail in some fucking book…Who does he love so much? **_

_**Not my best but I had to hurry….OC.......will probably not be seen in human form.**_


	4. RETURN OF SHIKA

Shikamaru laid in his sickbed, his eyes were screwed shut and his body writhed in pain as the doctors cut in to his delicate skin, opening him and gazing into his delicate body. They sliced his skin like cloth and inserted drops and drips of miscellaneous medicines into it hoping it might cure his unknown illness. Try as they might, they failed in each and every attempt to cure the teenage boy.

Chouji made his way to Tsunade's office and practically kicked down the door. Once the door was opened he burst in to the room and slammed his hands down on her desk. "Lady Tsunade! We have to find out who Shikamaru loves!" The blond looked up at him and raised her eye brow.

"Um He's sick I don't think a date will help."

Chouji sighed loudly and growled, "No I talked to the crow he said that unless Shikamaru's love finds him before midnight tomorrow night he will die!" Tsunade looked ever more confused at the chubby ninja. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Let me get this straight….You talked to a crow….Who said unless Shikamaru's true love, loves him back…By tomorrow night at midnight? He'll die?" She asked giving the brunet a uncertain look. The air in the room was still as Chouji nodded slowly looking deep in to the greenish blue eyes of teenage boy. "Chouji…Are you on drugs?" Chouji glared at Tsunade and hurried out the door and to the only man who could help him……

Chouji banged on the hard wooden door as hard as his fists could bang. After a few frantic moments the door cracked open revealing a half naked man in a towel covered in water. His short white hair was beginning to spike up and his lazy eyes gazed at Chouji. The ma sighed and scratched the back of his pale head. "Um what do you need at a time like this….I'm erm." He gazed back inside the house then back at the other ninja. "Busy right now…Just got off a mission.."

Chouji shoved his way into the home and pulled on his hair nervously. "Kakashi…I need to find out who Shikamaru is in love with before tomorrow night can you help me?" Chouji asked as he gazed around Kakashi's small house. The older ninja sighed and looked at the floor.

"I guess I could help…." He sighed loudly and looked back up at Chouji. "Well We need to search him room, talk to his mom and dad and then we go from what we have there okay?" The younger man nodded and walked outside.

"You should put some clothes on you know."

Kakashi and Chouji searched around the Nara boys room, nothing but dust blankets and dirty clothes. Kakashi gazed around the room and noticed his bed had awfully long sheets. Hiding something? The white haired ninja got on the hard wood flooring and pulled up the white sheet, there was a box among the dust and darkness.

He pulled it out quickly, it wasn't that long but tall and metal. Old looking too, there was a lock on it and lots of kanji written over it. _Sealing Jutsu? _Kakashi noticed 4 number slots and a switch. _A four number code needed to open this damn thing eh? _The experienced ninja peered over at Chouji who was looking through his friends night stand. "Hey Chouji when did you and Shikamaru first meet?" The younger ninja turned around and thought for a moment, that was so long ago.

"Umm I think it was 6-3-24.…" Kakashi quickly twisted the numbers in and watched the lock snap open. He rummaged through some papers and other things. "What chick do you think be loves so much? I mean to die for a woman……Wow…TenTen? Sakura? Ino? Who?" As Chouji rambled on about countless women Kakashi sighed and looked sadly at the box.

"Chouji…Who says it's a girl?" The fat teen stopped talking and glared at Kakashi.

"Are you calling Shika gay? He is not GAY!" Chouji shouted as Kakashi gave a sad look to him, he shook his head and handed Chouji a book before poofing away like always. The brunet looked down at the book and opened it, he sat down on Shika's bed and began to read.

_I don't know what to do anymore…..All I do is suffer…My heart is slowly cracking into little shards of self hate. Why do I feel like this how could I love __HIM__, That's right a man…Avery sexy man but still a man non the less……How could I he's my friend, my __best friend.__ I'm so ashamed of myself. How could I __Love__ Him?_

"H-he loves me?" Chouji put the book down and made his way to the hospital.

_He loves me? ME? How could I not have seen it? They way he looked at me, we were so close, we walked and talked together we would hop in the lake together always took missions together. We were always together…But I never through he wanted to be….Together like…That…_

Chouji had made his way in to Shika's room and was hovering over him…_What now? _He bent over his friend and took a raged breath, this was the hardest thing in the world to him. His lips hovered over Shika's his mind raced his heart pumped quickly. This was hard.

He kissed him. His dry cracked lips pressed against Shikamaru's wet pink lips, so hot and sticky, wet and slick. He moved away from the other man and waited. Cold air filled the room, the doors locked and the lights went off, the air was still and there was no sound from behind the door. The window broke open as a gust of freezing air pushed through, the outside world was dark and there was nothing there just black.

Chouji shivered as a caw boomed through the room , the crow landed on the windowsill and gazed at Chouji. "So you know….I shall give you his life back." The black marks unwound around Shika and back to the crow with that he flew back into the darkness and with a blink of an eye everything was normal again.

"C-chouji?" Shika sat up dazed in the hospital bed and rubbed his head painfully. Chouji didn't look at him he didn't even acknowledge him, he just looked ahead at the wall. Shika looked down in shame and let tears slide down his face._ Wasn't this all supposed to take my suffering away…Not make it worse?_

_**DUH DUH DUH….next chapter tomorrow! You know I like that crow….**_


	5. Happy ending?

Shikamaru wept in head bed silently. The air was cold as it blew it into his house, he had been sent back to his home after the wounds had fully healed. The only thing that hadn't healed was his pride, soul and heart. He gazed around his room empty, like his stomach. Shikamaru wouldn't eat. Hadn't eaten in 3 days. After the little talk with his father.

"_Shikamaru? Is it true? You my only son…A dirty faggot…." His deep look of shame as he turned and walked away from me like I was shit. Such a horrible kid…"I really am ashamed of you." Another stab at my heart as if it wasn't already broken….Hello can someone grab this knife out of my back please? MY best friend hating me….I knew he would hate me…But I needed him so badly and I still do but he hates me now._

The young teen watched a flower sway in the gentle wind. The pink petals swayed as the wind picked up, soon the flower was bent over with all of it's lovely petals gone. Shika's gentle brown eyes wept as he though of his own best friend……Now hated him, he tried to say it out loud but the words never came only dry sobs and broken feelings.

After having sat on the same bench for almost 2 house crying over a flower the ninja thought best to leave and go to the ramen shop or something. He slowly made his way to the little shop that a certain ninja loved and took a seat the ramen girl who had always like Shika glared at him….Her normally soft loving eyes were harsh and cold. Shika sighed and looked down…….

_So everyone knows._

"So….Shikamaru…Your into guys, I herd?" Her sniveling little voice pissed Shika off to no end but there really wasn't anything he could do about it now. He sighed once glared at her and nodded his head she just scoffed and walked away. After having some wonderful lunch in silence with people looking at him he finally went to the forest to sit and think.

Chouji sat thinking about his fiend in the rock formation that was filled with hot water, the two boys used to sit and play in this water or just relax and talk for hours. At night the two would slip in to the water, watch the water fall and….Tell each other about everything, things they wouldn't tell there own parent or anyone at all.

Shikamaru slowly made his way to the small pool of hot water he and Chouji used to sit in and talk, he slowly removed his pants and shirt, undid his hair tie and took of his shoes. The Nara climbed up the tall rocks and looked over the edge expecting to see no one, he gasped quietly and tried to turn around when he noticed Chouji in the water, hoping the man hadn't noticed him.

"Shikamaru?" Shika froze and wined, he had been caught.. ..He turned around and gazed down at Chouji.

"Yes…Chouji?" The bigger ninja motioned for Shika to come down to him so he did once in the water the bigger ninja sighed and looked up at his friend. "So….Your gay?" Chouji asked his pale friend. Shika nodded and looked down at his hands. "Do you really love me?" Tears filled Shika's eyes as he nodded his pinkish face.

Chouji made his way to the crying man and pulled him close, before Shika could say a word lips wee pressed against his. Heat fell from Shika's face downwards. All thought drifted from Shika's head as a large hand pushed him against a rock, he felt smushed by Chouji. His body heated but something was off. Chouji was so rough…Mean….Shika cried out as a finger dipped inside of him.

"Chouji oh my god stop…AH..!" Cries of pain and forced pleasure wretched through him. He wriggles his hips against Chouji's intruding fingers and plead for him to stop. He begged and moaned, his face was bright red, he wanted Chouji but…This wasn't the time or place for something like this.

The bigger ninja kissed up and down Shika's neck, he kneaded the blushing ninja's ass. He hugged him tightly and fingered his as at the same time. "S-stop this Chouji…S-stop this n-now!" The older teen's hands roamed over Shika's unwilling flesh, he grabbed massaged and even bruised lightly. Chouji flipped the smaller ninja so his stomach was against the wet rock. Shikamaru blushed and whimpered as light kisses sent heat to his growing erection.

With a single movement everything went blurry, in Shikamaru's eyes everything was moving at one time, pain, pleasure, heat…Blood. Shika new he was screaming but couldn't hear his own voice. Everything was blurry and painful, his dream came true, or was this his nightmare?

Pressure built inside of him, burning him as his body was forced to move up and down against the intruding appendage. Torn apart and torn open, blood flowing down the other man's shaft, pain searing into him.. Harsh thrusts and animal grunts, skin splinting and mind racing. Shika murmured curses as Chouji slammed into him, each thrust brought more and more pain to the small ninja's body. He gritted his teeth and clung to the rock as Chouji fucked him from behind.

The air swept over Shika's naked body, after Chouji had finished with him he had left his best friend naked with cum in his ass on the wet grass at midnight. Shika sat looking at the sky, _Why does this always happen to me? I have no happy endings.._


End file.
